


PASSIONS AFTERMATH

by VivArney



Category: Cover Up (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	PASSIONS AFTERMATH

Come into my parlor  
Said the Black Widow to the Spy  
A kiss in a moment of terror  
We're both too young to die

Things we should have said long ago  
Others I should have kept to myself  
I never knew about your mother and sister  
Or why you joined the service

A guess I'm still afraid to get close to you  
After Mark's death, after Mack's  
I'm too afraid of being hurt again  
I know now, I wasn't playing fair

You're the same way, you know  
Flitting from girl to girl  
Can't stay in one relationship too long  
Can't risk getting too attached

I never realized how much you resemble  
A little boy when you're asleep  
A tired little boy who looks cramped  
In the airline's narrow seat

I don't know, right now, if the Black Widow's trap  
Will change our relationship any  
But I am sure of one thing  
I should never have asked for the watch back.


End file.
